


Miroir

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spell Failure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Les rires et la bonne humeur autour de la table lui étaient insupportables. Harry avait envie de hurler. Il avait devant les yeux, une copie des Dursley, certes les couleurs étaient différentes mais c'était la même image qui avait été peinte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement:**  Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 

**Miroir**

 

Harry regardait tristement Percy monter dans sa chambre. Les Weasley avaient toujours été pour lui un modèle de famille parfaite si loin de tout ce que représentait les Dursley. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé avant aujourd'hui.

 

Comme il semblait à leurs habitudes, les jumeaux avaient prit Percy pour cible d'une de leurs plaisanteries. Certes cela avait été drôle. Personne ne pouvait reprocher à Fred et George leurs manquent d'humour. Par contre c'était la réaction de la famille qui l'avait attristé et révulsé. Au lieu de rire sans méchanceté, les enfants Weasley avaient continués à se moquer de leur frère à tel point que cela en devenait insultant et blessant. Quand les propos dépassèrent les limites Molly se contenta de réprimander verbalement le méfait alors qu'Arthur continuait à tourner tranquillement les pages de son journal.

 

Ce comportement agaça profondément Harry. Personne n'avait-il remarqué la souffrance de Percy ? Même lui qui ne le connaissait pas la voyait ! Le préfet était remonté sans même finir de manger. Le roux était suffisamment mince pour que se comportement ne soit pas encouragé. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux ! Alors pourquoi, par Morgana, personne ne punissait les jumeaux ou même Ron et Ginny, plus qu'une petite tape sur la main ! C'était comme si Percy n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à leurs yeux.

 

Harry savait qu'il exagérait peut-être mais quand il regardait Percy à ce moment là, c'était lui qu'il voyait. Lui que les Dursley se moquaient, lui que l'on insultait, lui encore que l'on rejetait. Car au vue de la souffrance dans les yeux de Percy, il était belle et bien rejeter de sa famille. On ne l'acceptait pas comme tel. Ces exploits étaient ridiculisés au lieu d'être félicité.

 

Les rires et la bonne humeur autour de la table lui étaient insupportables. Harry avait envie de hurler. Après sa séquestration, il avait eut envie de rire et de se détendre pour oublier son calvaire. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas. Il avait devant les yeux, une copie des Dursley, certes les couleurs étaient différentes mais c'était la même image qui avait été peinte. Il ne pouvait pas rester la sans rien faire. Il avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois emprisonnée. Il prit une part de gâteau et s'éclipsa discrètement.

 

Les marches du Terrier étaient bancales et biscornues mais elles n'aient en rien difficile à franchir. Comparer à Poudlard c'était un jeu d'enfant. Pourtant à ce moment là, les gravir était un exploit digne de l'escalade de l'Everest. Il était terriblement stressé. Harry voulait montrer son soutien à Percy en s'assurant qu'il se nourrisse correctement mais il avait une peur folle de se faire repousser. Lui aussi avait rit, à la plaisanterie, mais il l'avait fait sans la moindre méchanceté. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune préfet puisse le concevoir.

 

Harry arriva à la porte de la chambre bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il n'avait pas encore rassemblé tout son courage griffondorien pour réussir à frapper à la porte. Il restait donc là, un moment comme un imbécile à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

 

Ce temps avait du être assez long, puisque ce fut finalement un Percy légèrement énervé qui ouvrit la porte avant de se figer à la vision d’Harry.

 

\- **Tu** **veux quelque chose Harry ?** demanda poliment le rouquin.

 

Harry fourra le gâteau dans les bras de Percy tout en prononçant ce qui théoriquement aurait du se comprendre comme " **C'est pour toi, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas fini de manger**." Mais Harry avait tellement bafouillé qu'il doutait fort que Percy ait compris quoique ce soit et il s'était enfui trop vite pour que le préfet n'ait la joie de lui faire répéter. Harry espéra toutefois que l'intention de son geste fut comprit.

**.**

**HPPW**

**.**

Percy regarda l'assiette, interdit. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, venait de le déranger dans ces devoirs pour lui apporter à manger. A ce qu'il avait comprit grâce à son expérience des premières années terrifiées, il se préoccupait de la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait. Percy avait beau tournée cette pensée dans tous les sens, elle ne cessait pas d'être surprenante et assez dérangeante. Depuis quand un gamin de 12 ans se préoccupait-il de ce genre de chose, surtout quand le dit gamin était une célébrité mondiale ? Il aurait du passé son temps à jouer comme le faisait Ron.

 

Percy examina le gâteau. Peut-être que Harry jouait. Le gâteau était peut-être piégé. Cela pourrait au moins expliquer le faite que le jeune Gryffondor soit parti aussi vite. Toutefois, il avait eut son quota de blague pour la journée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en subir d'autre pour le moment. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune preuve l'invitant à penser que cela puisse n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Harry aurait très bien pu lui offrir par pure gentillesse dans ce cas là, il serait vraiment goujat de sa part de jeter le gâteau sans même le goûter.

 

Arrrph, pourquoi diable le célèbre Potter, sauveur du monde magique était-il venu l'interrompre pendant ces révisions. Tout était si simple avant qu'il n'intervienne et Percy n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner à ses devoirs et se couper de nouveau du monde. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire après avoir mangé ce fichu gâteau. C'était de toute façon la seule solution possible pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sans ressentir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. De toute façon même s'il venait à se retrouver avec des cornes, il pourrait toujours se venter qu'il avait été piégé par une célébrité mondiale. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte.

 

Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa la cuillère. Il cueillit une miette de gâteau et l'avala en fermant les yeux, prêt à sentir les effets indésirables d'une potion de métamorphose où autre chose du même genre.

 

Après quelques minutes, il fut étonné de ne rien ressentir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, récita les premières règles du règlement de Poudlard. Mais rien, rien n'avait changé chez lui. Pourtant les potions de Fred et George étaient particulièrement efficace, même ingérer de façon minime, l'effet se présentait. Ce pourrait-il que le gâteau ne soit pas empoisonné et que Harry s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ? Cela ne se pouvait pas.

 

Percy attaqua le reste de la pâtisserie, espérant presque qu'un effet ce produise. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter s'était inquiété pour lui.

 

Percy soupira et rangea ces affaires de cours. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'il arrive à se concentrer maintenant. Il était préfet depuis suffisamment de temps maintenant pour savoir qu'une telle préoccupation n'était pas normale, surtout quand cela concernait un préfet que tout le monde méprisait. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas normal. Harry avait peut-être un problème.

 

Que devait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il prévienne McGonagall pourtant il ne pensait pas qu'il se trompait. Le mieux ce serait de l'observer et de noter tous les signes inquiétants. Une telle attention allait peut-être nuire à ces études. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non seulement il était un préfet et c'était son devoir de protéger et de prendre soins des élèves mais en plus s'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier Harry de son geste.

 

Percy se leva et alla à sa fenêtre. Les jumeaux et Ron étaient entrain de montrer à Harry comment dégommer le jardin. Personnellement Percy trouvait cela très malpoli de leurs parts. Harry était l'invité, il n'avait pas à participer à leur punition. Punition d'ailleurs tout à fait justifié.

 

Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait pensé dans un premier temps mais maintenant il n'était plus vraiment sur que toute cette histoire soit un mensonge. Harry semblait être un bon garçon, Percy doutait qu'il puisse inventer une telle histoire simplement pour éviter une punition. Selon les jumeaux, Harry était enfermé dans une sorte de cellule sans nourriture par ces moldus. Percy trouvait cette histoire un peu invraisemblable. Harry était une célébrité, s'il avait été traité ainsi nul doute que tout le monde magique en aurait connaissance. Pourtant en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, il y avait comme même quelques faits qui collaient parfaitement à cette histoire akababrantesque.

 

Premièrement, Harry n'avait répondu à aucune des lettres qu'on lui avait envoyées. Percy avait simplement pensé qu'il y avait des sorts pour trier son courrier pour qu'il ne soit pas envahi de lettre de fan ou de partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais l'hypothèse qu'il soit physiquement incapable de répondre se tenait aussi. Deuxième point qu'il lui faudrait éclaircir, Harry avait clairement été enlevé par les jumeaux. Pourtant ces tuteurs n'avaient rien faits pour prendre contact avec eux et s'assurer de la bonne santé de Harry. Il savait aussi que ni ces parents ni Harry ne les avaient pas prévenus, et qu'ils n'avaient pas déclaré l'enlèvement d’Harry. N'avaient-ils donc rien à faire de leur neveu ? Même s'il n'aimait pas médire sur le dos des autres, il semblait comme même pour Percy que les tuteurs d’Harry n'étaient pas un modèle de responsabilité et fiabilité. Enfin, le point le plus inquiétant était la santé d’Harry. Même d'ici, malgré la distance et les habits difforme et indigne de son rang, on pouvait voir qu’Harry était d'une maigreur inquiétante.

 

Bon sang, aussi invraisemblable que cela était pour Percy, Harry possédait bien tous les signes signalant un risque poussé d'abus.

 

Par Merlin, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prévenir les autorités sans preuve. Sinon il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la proportion que cela prendrait. Annoncer que le célèbre Harry Potter était victime de maltraitance cela ferait du bruit à travers le monde. Si cela se révélerait inexacte, il aurait détruit la famille d’Harry.

 

Percy alla chercher le dernier livre qu'il s'était acheté : " _Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un bon préfet_ ". Il était sur qu'il y avait un passage sur la maltraitance. Grâce au sommaire, il le trouva rapidement et le lu.

 

Il fut une nouvelle fois déçu par le manque d'information contenu dans le livre. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Certes il s'en était douté mais il l'avait tout de même espéré. Selon le livre, il devait prévenir au plus vite un professeur, si possible un chef de maison avant de garder un œil sur l'élève en question pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le premier point n'était pas vraiment possible. Il était grand partisan, de la règle : laisser les adultes compétents s'occuper des problèmes. Dans tout autre cas, il aurait appliqué les conseils à la lettre. Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas un cas normal. Il ne se voyait pas aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou pire le professeur Rogue pour leur faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux ne traitait vraiment Harry comme un enfant normal, le faite qu'il était un héros était toujours dans leurs esprits.

 

De plus, si la maltraitance se révélait juste, cela pourrait entraîner une guerre contre les Moldus. Percy n'avait pas de doute que Dumbledore ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Même nier que l'abus existait. Contrairement à sa famille, Percy voyait l'homme comme un ancien chef de guerre plus que comme un sauveur lumineux. Il n'avait pas vaincu un mage noir en faisant pousser des marguerites, il était certain que s'il le fallait, le directeur pouvait se montrer tout à fait cruel.

 

Non il devait trouver seul, une solution pour le protéger.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se sentant observer se retourna. Il vit Percy qui l'observa avec un air triste et penseur. Une simple part de gâteau avait-elle vraiment provoqué une telle réaction ? Est-ce si étonnant que quelqu'un prenne en compte son bien être ?

 

Un bras vient s'entourer autour de ces épaules.

 

 **\- Ne t'occupe pas de P six, viens t'amuser avec nous Harry** , dit Ron.

 

\- **P six** , s'étonna Fred.

 

**\- Oui, Percy Parfait Petit Préfet Prétentieux Puant. P Six quoi ou Percy !**

**\- Cela lui correspond _parfaitement_** , ria George.

 

Harry les observa rire dégoûté. Oui cela devait vraiment être étonnant qu'une personne prenne soin de lui s'il avait une famille comme cela.

 

Les Weasley, famille soudée au grand cœur, il y avait vraiment tromperie sur la marchandise. Comme les Dursley, ils passaient pour une famille modèle aux yeux de tous alors que la réalité était bien moins réjouissante. Malheureusement, Harry savait par expérience, que Percy aurait beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de leurs mauvaises influences. Quoi qu'il fasse, tout le monde croirait les lumineux Weasley plus que lui. Il était presque condamné à passer pour un crétin pour le reste de son existence.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il avait tant espéré que quelqu'un l'aide quand il était chez les Dursley qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne souffrir dans la même situation que lui. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait absolument trouver une solution.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Malheureusement la solution irréfléchie d'un enfant de douze ans allié à celle minutieusement pensé d'un adolescent de seize ans combiner à la chance puissante mais légèrement défectueuse de Potter va les entraîner bien plus loin que toutes les conséquences que l'on puisse imaginer qu'une simple part de gâteau puisse faire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 

Percy avait beau se répéter inlassablement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas agit de manière irréfléchie, il avait prit toute les précautions qui auraient du être nécessaire pourtant sa tentative d'aide, avait un peu tourné à la catastrophe. La seule chose qui aimait dans la situation actuelle, c'était qu'il était plongé dans les mêmes ennuis qu’Harry. Il pourrait donc le protéger et éviter qu'il ne se blesse à cause de l'erreur d'un autre.

 

Après l'épisode du gâteau, Percy avait observé attentivement Harry. Malheureusement ces soupçons n'arrêtèrent pas de se confirmer jusqu'au jour où il n'eut plus le moindre doute. Dans un acte illégal et immoral, il avait prouvé ses suspicions. En effet, prétextant avoir oublié quelques choses, il entra dans la salle de bain pendant que Harry y était. Il avait ainsi pu voir son dos. Ce dernier avait des cicatrises dans le dos que l'on pouvait difficilement confondre. Harry avait été battu.

 

Une fois sa découverte faite, il lui avait fallu savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Il n'avait en aucun cas confiance en Dumbledore et ses parents étaient bien trop proches de lui pour qu'ils puissent leur demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait personne qui aurait le pouvoir, l'intention et le cran nécessaire pour sauver Harry dans son entourage.

 

Il avait brièvement envisagé de fuir avec Harry mais il n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il avait donc cherché et encore cherché pendant des jours avant qu'une idée lui vienne. Ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant mais si cela marchait, Harry serait sauvé.

 

L'histoire racontait comment un enfant avait sauvé son ami en l'envoyant loin de sa belle mère qui le maltraitait. L'enfant avait demandé à la magie elle-même de le mener à un sorcier qui le protégerait. Sorcier qui d'ailleurs s'était révélé être un Roi. Enfin bref, un parfait petit conte pour enfant. Toutefois, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait lu un livre qui expliquait que cela avait bien pu se produire si on tenait compte de la magie accidentelle qui entourait les enfants et d'un rituel de sang.

 

Percy avait retrouvé le bouquin étrangement coincé sous le canapé. Percy n'était pas vraiment superstitieux mais il croyait profondément en l'existence de la Déesse mère de la Magie. Il interpréta donc ce signe comme une approbation de la Magie.

 

Le rituel a effectué demandait une grosse quantité de magie et du sang. Cela ressemblait énormément à un rituel de magie noir mais Percy doutait fort que celui-ci soit interdit par la loi. Il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne d'interdire un sort de conte de fée. Toutefois le sang et la puissance rassurèrent grandement Percy sur l'efficacité du sortilège.

 

Il eut à moitié raison sur ce point mais l'effet ne fut en aucun cas celui qu'il espérait. Il commençait à se dire que son intervention dans la vie d’Harry avait causé bien plus de mal que de bien. Surtout en voyant le nombre de regard furieux qu'il recevait.

 

Il s'était réveillé à cause du rafus que causait l'agitation en bas. Sur le coup, cela l'avait fait sourire, il avait pensé que son sortilège avait marché et que ces parents venaient de s'apercevoir de l'absence d’Harry alors que ce dernier était seulement dans les bras protecteurs de son nouveau tuteur.

 

Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres ne resta pas longtemps quand il vit Harry qui reposait tranquillement dans ces bras. Il en fut tellement étonné qu'il en tomba de son lit, provoquant par le bruit le réveille de Harry.

 

Le choque était inscrit sur leurs visages. Percy ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry d'être aussi surprit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait dans le lit du grand frère de son meilleur ami. Il semblerait que son sortilège avait un peu échoué. Il devait absolument des explications et des excuses à Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprendre sur ces réelles intentions.

 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte qui révéla le professeur Rogue et le Seigneur Lucius Malefoy.

 

Le professeur Rogue soigna le bleu que Percy avait du se faire en tombant avant de le tirer par le bras dehors sans plus d'explication pendant que Lucius Malefoy faisait de même, avec plus de délicatesse, pour Harry.

 

Et c'était ainsi que l'on se retrouva dans la situation la plus improbable qu'il soit. Dans le salon des Weasley, il y avait du monde que jamais, par Merlin, jamais Percy ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il franchisse un jour la porte de chez lui.

 

Percy protégea de son corps Harry après que celui ci soit relâché par Malefoy. Devant lui se tenait le Premier Ministre Cornélius Fudge, un sorcier qui devait appartenir au Langue de Plomb, un autre qui devait, lui, être un guérisseur, le professeur Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et pour finir ces parents. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait particulièrement joyeux. Percy savait que cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il s'était mit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il espérait toutefois que Harry lui ne serait pas punit.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 

Il fut fusillé du regard par le professeur Rogue, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais il ne supportait plus le silence qui devenait pesant et il n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer ses crimes tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit de quoi il était accusé. Il savait en observant Fred et George que la meilleure défense était pour l'instant de se taire.

 

 **\- M. Weasley, avez-vous utilisé de la magie à moins bien sûr que cela ne soit M. Potter ?**  Demanda le ministre.

 

**\- Non, c'est bien moi mais je n'ai rien fait d'illégal.**

 

 **\- Je vous rappelle M. Weasley que pour votre information, il est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Si vous ne savez pas cela, il serait peut-être judicieux de ne pas vous renouveler au poste de préfet cette année, si bien sûr, vous pouvez revenir à Poudlard, ce que je doute fortement** , dit Lucius en souriant d'un sourire cruel.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, on ne doit pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard à une exception près.**

**\- Insinuez-vous que vous étiez en danger ?**  demanda Cornélius.

 

**\- Moi, non. Mais Harry si.**

**\- Rejeter la faute sur M. Potter, c'est bien bas de votre part.**

**\- Je ne rejette pas la faute sur Harry. Je prends la responsabilité de mes actes mais le danger était belle est bien là professeur.**

**\- Et quel était-il ? Et pourquoi n'avait vous pas demander de l'aide à vos parents ?** Demanda Cornelius.

 

**\- Ils n'auraient pas aidé.**

 

Molly se leva choquer par de telle accusation.

 

-  **Percy** , hurla sa mère.  **Tu vas trop loin ! On ne veut pas le moindre mal à Harry. S'il y avait eut un problème nous serions intervenus !**

**\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?** Répondit froidement Percy.

 

**\- Pardon ?**

 

**\- Que veux-tu dire mon fils ?**

 

**\- Ma question n'est-elle pas assez claire ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour aider Harry ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi quel problème j'ai essayé de régler !**

 

 **\- Calme-toi Percy, on t'assure que le ne sait rien** , répondit Arthur confus. Jamais il n'avait vu son fils dans un tel état de fureur.

 

 **\- Harry est maltraité par sa famille Moldue ! Fred, George et Ron vous l'on dit le jour même**   **où Harry est arrivé ! Ils ont dit qu'il était séquestré et affamé. Bien sûr vous n'avez même pas**   **prit la peine de vérifier !**

 

**\- M. Weasley, Potter est un enfant pourri gâté qui confond simplement une simple punition de devoir aller dormir sans dessert avec le fait d'être réellement maltraité.**

**\- Et vous vous êtes simplement bourré de préjuger. Vous ne pouvez même pas voir l'évidence même s'il vous pend au nez. Harry a été maltraité, enfermé, affamé et battu. Les cicatrices dans le dos le prouvent à moins que dans votre monde, Harry a réussi à ce faire cela seul en tombant de sa licorne rose !**  Cracha Percy.

 

Il savait bien qu'il était terriblement impoli. Une fois sa colère apaisée, il n'en reviendrait pas d'avoir osé lever le ton sur un professeur mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, protéger Harry. Il devait convaincre les personnes présentes de la véracité de ces dires. Une fois cela fait Harry n'aurait plus jamais à être chez ces maudis Moldus. L'information sortirait de ces murs et éclaterait au grand jour. Soit ce sera Malefoy qui le dira pour donner des ennuis à Dumbledore, soit ce sera le Premier Ministre pour briller et être Le Premier Ministre qui a sauvé Harry Potter.

 

 **\- Si l'information est vraie, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu quelqu'un de compétent** , demanda Cornélius?

 

**\- Je ne savais pas qui prévenir. C'est d’Harry Potter que nous parlons. Une telle nouvelle pourrait crée une véritable chasse aux Moldus. On aurait pu vouloir me faire taire ainsi qu’Harry pour éviter cela. Je craignais aussi que cela ne retombe dans les oreilles du professeur Dumbledore.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Il est le chef de la lumière le…**

**\- Il est aussi le tuteur magique d’Harry** , coupa Percy.  **Il est celui qui aurait du vérifier son bien-être. Il est coupable de négligence si ce n'est de maltraitance à son égard.**

**\- Tu exagères Percy !** Cria Molly offusquer par de tels propos.

 

 **\- Silence !!**  Hurla Lucius.

 

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et le regarda choquer. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Seigneur Malefoy se mettait à hurler comme un sorcier de bas étage.

 

-  **Bien. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de vérifier si oui ou non M. Potter a été maltraité. Si tel et le cas des mesures seront prises contre ces criminels comme le préconise la loi. Laissons maintenant le guérisseur ici présent faire son travail.**

 

Le guérisseur qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot se leva et s'avança vers Harry.

 

-  **M. Potter, s'il vous plait pouvez-vous vous approchez pour que je puisse effectuer quelques examens sur vous.**

 

Harry ne bougea pas, il semblait n'avoir aucune envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait subit. Percy se mordit la lèvre, le dire ainsi devant tout le monde, n'avait peut-être pas été une idée tout à fait brillante. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure chose à faire si il voulait vraiment protéger Harry. Maintenant tout le problème était de convaincre Harry de son point de vue. Etonnamment, ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui désamorça la situation.

 

**\- M. Potter, j'ai bien conscience que cela ne doit être guère plaisant pour vous mais si vous voulez éviter que M. Weasley ne se fasse renvoyer, vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de vous pliez à ce petit examen. Car seule la véracité de ses propos pourra le sauver.**

Percy ne savait pas s'il devait ou pas remercier Malefoy pour son intervention. Il donnait un coup de pression non nécessaire à Harry. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelques choses le jeune Gryffondor pourrait s'en vouloir.

 

Toutefois, ces propos eurent le don de faire réagir Harry qui s'avança un peu incertain vers le guérisseur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et avec des gestes gracieux et adroits il commença son expertise.

 

Son air devient plus grave à mesure qu'il effectuait des sorts. Après cinq minutes, il abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

 

**\- Les soupçons de M. Weasley sont tout à fait justifiés.**

 

Beaucoup bronchèrent dans la salle, le professeur Rogue semblait le plus atteint, il avait l'air d'avoir véritablement pensé qu’Harry était un petit prince gâté. La vérité semblait dure à avaler. Mais la réaction qui étonnait le plus Percy, c'était celle de Malefoy. Il semblait être prêt à commettre un meurtre. Son comportement était étrange. Depuis le début il semblait faire particulièrement attention à Harry alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles il était un Mangemort qui souhaitait la mort du Survivant. Vraiment pour Percy tout cela n'était pas logique.

 

**\- M. Potter est en insuffisance pondérale, il a des cicatrices suspectes sur le corps, il a eut de nombreuses blessures ces dernières années et il n'y a aucun signe des vaccins qu'il aurait pourtant du effectuer s'il avait été une fois chez un guérisseur magique ou Moldu.**

Il se retourna vers Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui.

 

**\- En cas de maltraitance, il y a deux moyens proposés à la victime soit elle donne son témoignage avec du véritasérum faiblement dosé, soit avec l'aide d'une pensive. Je vous conseille personnellement de choisir le véritasérum. Il vous permettra de ne pas revivre vos souvenirs. Ne vous inquiéter pas je serai le seul à poser des questions, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à celles des autres.**

 

Harry semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait de choisir. Percy se demanda un moment pourquoi avant que l'évidence apparu dans son esprit. Il se baissa et expliqua à l'oreille de Harry ce qu'était une pensive et du véritasérum. Personne n'avait du lui dire avant.

 

Harry le remercia et décida de suivre le conseil du guérisseur et choisit le sérum. Il fut rapidement installé dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

 

**\- Bien je vais vous poser quelques questions concernant votre vie de famille et tes conditions de vie. Rien de ce que vous diriez ne pourra être retenu contre vous. Avez-vous comprit ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien ouvrez la bouche. Nous allons commencer** , dit le guérisseur en tirant une fiole de sa robe. **Où logez-vous ?**

**\- Dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley.**

Percy sourit. La réponse était exacte mais ce n'était certainement pas celle que le guérisseur attendait.

 

**\- Et avant ?**

**\- Dans la plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, dans la tour Gryffondor de Poudlard et dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive.**

 

_Placard ?_

 

Percy ne fut pas le seul à tiquer sur ce mot.

 

**\- Parle-moi de ce placard.**

**\- C'est un placard d'un peu moins d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante. Il est remplit d'araignée. Il me servit de chambre jusqu'à ce que la lettre de Poudlard me parvienne. Oncle Vernon pouvait m'enfermer pendant plusieurs jours si des choses étranges se passaient.**

Le professeur Rogue avait, si c'était seulement possible encore blanchit. Seul le Langue de Plomb semblait imperturbable, se contentant seulement de prendre des notes.

                                              

**\- Que peux-tu me dire sur la façon dont vous étiez nourrit ?**

**\- Je ne mangeais que les restes s'il y en avait à moins que je n'aie fait de la magie dans la journée dans ce cas je pouvais ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours.**

Percy leva les yeux en entendant un sanglot étouffé venant de sa mère. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire. D'un côté, il avait envie d'aller la consoler, de l'autre, il voulait lui dire qu'il était un peu tard pour pleurer, qu'elle aurait du vérifier les dires de ses enfants.

 

 **\- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons vos tuteurs vous frappaient ?** Continua le médicomage d'une voix douce.

 

**\- Oncle Vernon me fouettait si je dépassais les notes de Dudley ou si j'effectuais de la magie trop visible comme par exemple la fois où je me suis téléporté sur le toit ou la fois où mes cheveux ont repoussé en une seule nuit après avoir été coupé.**

Percy ne savait pas s'il devait être altérer par le fait que sa famille le frappe ou part le fait qu'Harry venait d'avoué devant tout le monde qu'il était immensément puissant et en plus métamorphomage sans même s'en rentre compte.

 

Un peu des deux sûrement.

 

**\- Vos tuteurs, vous ont-ils touché sexuellement ?**

 

Percy retient son souffle. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais il espérait sincèrement que la réponse serait négative. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de ce contrôler si cela avait eut lieu.

 

**\- Non**

**\- Bon, cela suffit amplement pour porter une accusation** , annonça le Médicomage.  **Reposez-vous M. Potter. Le véritasérum fera encore effet pendant un petit quart d'heure, faites attention.**

Le langue-de-plomb se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention vers lui.

**\- Les problèmes de Mr. Potter seront réglés en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant revenons à la véritable raison de notre venu** , déclara le langue-de-plomb.

 

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle fut arrêté par une main de son mari et le regarde sur elle de son fils toujours furieux.

 

**\- M. Weasley, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur le sort que vous avez utilisé.**

 

**\- Le livre que j'ai utilisé et dans ma chambre. Je vais le chercher.**

 

Percy redescendu rapidement les escaliers avec l'ouvrage dans les bras qu'il donna au langue-de-plomb.

 

\- " **Explication rationnelle des contes pour enfant** ", lut-il choqué.  **J'avoue de tous les livres qu'il mettait venu à l'esprit, jamais je n'aurais pensé à celui-ci. Vous avez vraiment utilisé cela ?**

**\- Oui, c'est le sortilège de la page cornée. Mais il semble ne pas avoir marché. Harry était supposé se réveiller dans les bras d'un tuteur protecteur mais il s'est retrouvé dans mes bras.**

**\- Le fait qu'il n'ait pas marché est l'euphémisme du siècle, Mr Weasley. Il semblerait que le sort n'ait malheureusement pas fait que téléporter Mr. Potter dans vos bras. Vous avez réussit à mettre fin à mon mariage et à me relier, avec Severus à vous deux. Au lieu, de donner un tuteur à Mr. Potter, vous lui avez peut-être donné trois maris. Je suis sûr que si jamais le lien doit être consommé, Mr. Potter vous remerciera.**

 

Percy blanchit. Il avait vraiment voulu aider Harry. Les choses n'avaient pas pu déraper à ce point.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas possible, le sort n'est pas sensé faire cela.**

**\- Vu qu'il vient d'un conte pour enfant, il n'est même pas sensé fonctionner. Je pensais sérieusement qu'après cinq ans à Poudlard vous auriez comprit que l'on ne pratique pas des sorts que l'on ne connaît pas à moins d'avoir une maîtrise en charme.**

 

Percy baissa la tête sous la réprimande du Langue-de-plomb. Il est vrai qu'il avait suffisamment vu de sortilège rater pour comprendre le danger. Il avait vraiment agit sans réfléchir et malheureusement Harry allait en payer le prix.

 

 **\- Puis-je voir le livre ?**  demanda une petite voix.

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

Harry regarda le sort. Avant de bouger inconfortablement sur le fauteuil.

 

 **\- J'ai aussi fait ce sort hier soir** , avoua-t-il.

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Le sort ne marche que pour autrui, avez-vous tout de même essayer de vous sauvez seul ?**

**\- Non, j'ai essayé de sauver Percy et je n'ai pas modifié le sort.**

 

Percy cru s'effondrer de stupeur. Mais de quoi voulait-il le sauver ?

 

**\- Harry je ne suis pas en danger. De quoi as-tu voulu me sauvez ?**

**\- De la maltraitance.**

 

Percy regarda Harry bouche bée. Il aurait presque cru qu'il mentait s'il n'avait pas été encore influencé par le véritaserum. Ces parents étaient tout aussi choqués et regardaient Harry sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 

Percy soupira et se mit à la hauteur d’Harry. Au vu de son passé le jeune garçon avait du mal interpréter une situation et s'imaginer des choses.

 

-  **Je ne suis pas maltraité Harry** , murmura Percy en caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune adolescent.

 

-  **Si. Quand je te vois j'ai l'impression de me voir chez les Dursley. Les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de t'humilier. Ron et Ginny passent leur temps à t'insulter et tes parents ne font jamais rien. C'est à peine s'ils se font réprimander. On a l'impression que tu ne comptes pas vraiment pour tes parents qu'ils sont à moitié d'accord avec le traitement que tu reçois.**

**\- Harry ne dit pas de bêtise, on aime Percy** , réprimanda Molly.

 

-  **Alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ! Vous ne voyez pas comment vos comportements et ceux de Fred, George, Ron et Ginny blessent Percy. Il ne finit jamais son assiette car il ne peut pas supporter les insultes qu'il subit pendant tout le repas. Il passe son temps dans sa chambre et dans ces livres pour oublier la réalité. Il est triste** , finit Harry en larme.

 

Percy le prit dans les bras et essaya de le consoler. Il était vraiment touché qu’Harry ait fait tout cela pour lui, bien que cela ne fût pas nécessaire. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que tout cela n'était pas de la maltraitance. Que dans une famille, il y avait des hauts et des bas, qu'il y avait des personnes avec qui on s'entendait mieux que d'autres. Il avait toujours été plus proche de Bill et Charlie, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses autres frères et sa sœur n'étaient pas attachés à lui malgré leur dire.

 

**\- Harry, ce n'est pas de la maltraitance…**

**\- En faite si, s'en ait** , coupa le médicomage **. Si comme dit Mr. Potter l'humiliation est courante, que personne ne l'arrête et que cela a des conséquences néfastes pour votre santé, Mr Weasley, c'est de la maltraitance.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius n'avait jamais pensé que la journée puisse encore devenir plus étrange et pourtant ce fut le cas. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les révélations augmentaient.

 

Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, où plutôt cette nuit, cela avait été par les hurlements strident de sa femme qui venait d'être expulsé de la chambre. Il avait prit un moment à comprendre que l'impensable venait de se produire. Le mariage incassable qui l'unissait à sa femme depuis plus de dix ans venait de cesser. Il était rapidement parti vérifier l'arbre généalogique.

 

Là le choque avait été important, il avait du regarder la tapisserie avec un air de véracrasse, tout à fait indigne d'un Malefoy, pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de se reprendre. Il avait foncé au ministère pour demander de l'aide pour qu'on lui explique comment et pourquoi son nom était relié à trois autres au lieu de sa femme par un étrange lien violet. Surtout que ces noms n'étaient pas des moindres. Il était sûr que même après plusieurs vers d'alcool et une panoplie de sortilèges de confusion, il ne serait pas encore assez fou pour se relier à eux. En effet il était relié à Severus Rogue, bon celui là pourrait aller, mais le reste, part Salazar quel horreur ! Jamais il ne s'était imaginé être relié à un Weasley encore pire à Potter sauveur de l'humanité.

 

Grâce à ces relations, il avait rapidement obtenu de l'aide et le faite que cela concerne Potter avait fait déplacer les plus réticents.

 

Ils avaient commencé par aller voir Severus. Lucius avait cru que ce dernier n'étant pas marié, ne se serait pas rendu compte de la liaison. Pourtant quand il était arrivé, Severus était en train de rassembler ses affaires tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait fallut plusieurs appels de Lucius, pour que ce dernier s'arrête et écoute l'histoire.

 

Le Langue-de-Plomb lui posa plusieurs questions pour savoir sa participation dans le lien et ce qu'il ressentait. Lucius avait été étonné de voir que Severus semblait être très protecteur avec Perceval. Son inquiétude pour lui l'avait réveillé.

 

Il pestait maintenant sur Potter l'accusant que tout cela était sa faute. Lucius ne doutait pas que le don qu'avait Harry pour modifier les sorts devait entrer en jeu mais contrairement à Severus, il penchait plutôt pour une faute de Perceval. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa liaison. Il en avait perdu son nom de famille. Cela n'arrivait jamais même la radiation de la famille ne le provoquait pas. Pourtant là, c'était le cas. Perceval portait les noms de Rogue, Potter et Malefoy mais le nom des Weasley avait disparu.

 

Après une longue discussion et des examens fait par le Langue-de-Plomb sur un Severus très réticent et de longues heures de réflexion, il paru évident à tout le monde que le problème ne pouvait pas se régler sans l'ensemble des protagonistes. Le ministre décida rapidement que le survivant méritait qu'on le réveil à heure bien plus décente et qu'il fallait donc voir le jeune Perceval en premier.

 

Contrairement à Severus qui pestait contre le petit prince gâté, Lucius était a fait d'accord avec la décision de Cornélius. Il voulait reculer le moment où il aurait besoin d'aller dans le monde moldu et de faire face à ces créatures tout en se montrant extrêmement poli envers eux car bien qu'étant inférieur à lui dans pratiquement tous les domaines, ils n'en restaient pas moins les tuteurs de Harry Potter. Il se devait donc de les traiter avec respect et diligence. Cet acte allait le rendre malade. Quelques heures supplémentaires n'étaient pas de trop pour s'habituer à l'idée.

 

A peine eurent-ils atterrit chez les Weasley, que Lucius regretta de ne pas être finalement passé chez Harry d'abord. Lucius avait souvent charrié Arthur sur son existence pathétique mais la réalité était encore pire que toutes les injures qu'il avait pu prononcer. Weasley habitait une porcherie ! Même pas dans le sens second du terme, non, ils habitaient littéralement dans une porcherie, avec tout ce qu'il va avec : cochon, boue, saleté et puanteur.

 

Dire qu'il était possible qu'il soit lié à un de ces membres. Ces ancêtres allaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

 

Lucius pressa le pas, il n'avait nullement l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cet endroit. Il se dirigea donc vers un bâtiment qui devait être la maison, même si cela ressemblait plus à des choses difforment maintenue ensemble par une magie un peu bancale. Les Weasley, qui n'étaient déjà pas très haut dans son estime, tombèrent encore plus bas. Ils avaient, s'il se souvenait bien, un enfant qui était dijonteur à Gringott. Non seulement s'était un métier relativement bien payer mais en plus, il avait les capacités nécessaires pour amélioré cet endroit et le rendre vivable. Pourquoi, par Salazar, ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Par nostalgie ? Il ne fallait vraiment pas s'étonner de leurs pauvretés, si malgré les talents de leurs enfants, les Weasley n'étaient pas fichu d'avancer.

 

Une fois arriver à la porte le ministre frappa, pendant que le Langue-de-Plomb et le médicomage prélevèrent quelques échantillons pour voir si l'environnement magique n'avait pas pu influer dans la situation actuelle. Vu l'état des environs, cela était tout à fait possible.

 

La porte s'ouvrit, Lucius s'attendait au pire, mais malgré cela, il fut quand même horrifier par ce qu'il vit. Mme Weasley n'avait absolument aucune manière, elle avait manqué d'enlacer le Premier Ministre. Elle s'était reprise juste à tant en s'apercevant de qui était son interlocuteur.

 

Lucius savourait la mine inquiète des Weasley. Toutes les péripéties de la journée valaient presque le coup. Un de leurs enfants chéris avait de gros problèmes qui pourraient le mener au renvoi de Poudlard. Vraiment Cornélius savait comment dramatiser les choses.

 

Le blond aurait bien fait durer le suspense mais un bruit le coupa. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva à courir à l'étage avec Severus. La peur le dévorait inexplicablement. Il défonça à moitié la porte et entra. Rapidement, il se précipita sur la forme sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut la main dessus qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il venait de sauter sur M. Potter.

 

Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put et entraîna Harry vers le salon. Le lien était vraiment effrayant, il espérait que l'équipe en bas trouverait comment le neutraliser. Car il n'était pas dans ces habitudes de sauter sur une personne qu'il n'avait encore à ce jour jamais vu, surtout quand cette personne était mineure. Son honneur ne supporterait pas que de tels actes se reproduisent souvent.

 

Il laissa Harry à Perceval qui le cacha derrière lui, si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, cela aurait été mignon et il n'aurait pas hésité à se moquer. Parce que franchement, s'il avait voulu blesser Harry ce n'est pas un Weasley, ou plutôt un ancien Weasley qui l'en empêcherait.

 

Comme il se l'était attendu, ce n'était pas Harry qui avait effectué ce maudit sortilège mais bien Perceval. Il aurait vraiment du parier avec Severus, il aurait gagné. Par contre les motivations du rouquin, l'avait surprit et horrifié. La rage coulait dans ses veines, si l'inquiétude ne la surpassait, nul doute que nombreux sont ceux qui se seraient effondrés sous la douleur de sa baguette, car l'inimaginable avait été dévoilé : Harry James Potter avait été grandement maltraité par sa famille. C'était bien une chose qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé et il s'en voulait aussi pour cela. Certes avant le lien, il se serait servit de cette information plus pour augmenter son pouvoir politique que pour sauver Harry mais il serait intervenu.

 

Quand la révélation de la maltraitance de Perceval se dévoila, s'en fut trop pour Lucius qui se leva. Il n'allait pas rester ici plus longtemps.

 

 **\- Nous allons discuter de tout cela au Manoir Malefoy** , annonça le blond en s'adressant au Premier Ministre.  **Il n'est pas souhaitable de parler de sujet si délicat en présence de tiers.**

Arthur se leva d'un bond sous l'accusation.

 

 **\- Vous n'irez nulle part. Nous sommes les parents de Percy, nous sommes concernés** , se fâcha-il.

 

Lucius le regarda avec dédain.

 

**\- C'est là que vous avez tord, Perceval n'est pas votre fils ni même un Weasley d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour lui à part peut-être un mauvais souvenir.**

**\- Quoi !?**

**\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Perceval ne possède plus le nom des Weasley.**

 

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible…**  s'effondra Arthur.

 

Lucius prenait un malin plaisir à voir ce sous homme, qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, s'effondré. Il aurait bien souhaité s'acharner encore un peu mais il ne devait pas penser à son simple plaisir. Harry semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Perceval le retenait contre lui mais il était évident pour le blond qu’Harry s'en voulait un peu de la situation. Il semblait ne pas vraiment savoir s'il voulait consoler Arthur ou rester dans les bras protecteur de Perceval. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

 

Severus semblait penser comme lui car il ouvrit la porte d'entrer. Lucius était un peu inquiet de la froideur du Maître de Potion. Il ne doutait pas qu'il se comporterait correctement avec Perceval, le lien de toute façon le poussait vers lui. Le véritable problème, c'était Harry, même avec les nouvelles données, il se pouvait très bien que Severus ne surmonte jamais sa haine. Même si Severus ne maltraiterait jamais Harry, sa froideur et son sarcasme pouvaient ne pas être supporté par Harry. 

 

Une fois le seuil, le Langue-de-Plomb se stoppa.

 

**\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Avec les informations que nous avons, nous ne pouvons pas guère faire plus, il nous faudra étudier la question avant de pouvoir nous prononcer.**

 

 **\- Je suis d'accord** , s'accorda le guérisseur.

 

Lucius se retourna vers eux et s'inclina légèrement vers eux.

 

-  **Je vous remercie d'avoir prie le temps de venir nous aider. Nous sommes à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question. J'espère que vous pourriez bientôt nous éclairer sur les effets possibles de ce lien**.

 

Severus les salua froidement. Le guérisseur et le Langue-de-Plomb transplanèrent.

 

**\- Cornelius, je vous remercie de nous avoir aidés. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu mettre fin, à de la maltraitance et cela n'a pas de prix.**

**\- Ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal. De plus, je sais quand vous les confiants tout ira bien.**

 

Lucius attrapa l'épaule de Perceval et transplana. Une fois arrivé il regarda discrètement ces deux passagers. Il était dur de transplaner à plusieurs, surtout quand on ne touchait pas tout le monde. Heureusement, il était suffisamment doué, Harry et Perceval semblaient entiers. Il se détacha d'eux. Aucun des adolescents ne semblaient près à lui faire confiance pour le moment.

 

 **\- Nous dormirons chez Severus ce soir, nous irons dès demain dans le Manoir Malefoy,**  annonça Lucius.

 

Severus hocha la tête et partit à l'intérieur sans les attendre. Lucius secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne changera jamais. La bienséance et lui faisaient deux. D'un autre coté ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Severus n'était pas bon à contrôler son humeur. La dernière chose qu'ils avaient besoin s'était qu'une dispute commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur était sous le choc. Il avait perdu son fils, son petit Percy. Son cœur était déchiré par ce constat. Il avait envie de hurler et de maudire Harry Potter mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le vrai coupable. Harry n'avait fait que révéler ce qu'il avait que trop longtemps ignorer. S'il avait perdu son fils, s'était surtout de sa propre faute. Il n'avait pas été assez présent, il n'avait pas été un bon parent. Il s'en voulait pour cela.

 

Ce qui l'avait le plus toucher, c'était la colère de Percy. Percy se mettait rarement en colère, la plupart du temps, il préférait s'isoler plutôt que d'entrer dans un combat qui était pour lui une perte de temps. Aussi triste que cela était, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à se défendre car soit on ne l'écouterait pas soit, on l'ennuierait pour avoir gagné. Même Arthur admettait sans mal que parfois, les jumeaux pouvaient se révéler des plus ignobles et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas subir leurs foudres. Pourtant même en sachant cela, il n'avait jamais protégé son fils.

 

Le voir s'énerver était donc une surprise et pas vraiment une bonne. Une nouvelle fois, il ne s'était pas énerver pour lui-même mais pour défendre quelqu'un d'autre. En temps normal, Percy était un grand partisan : de laisser les adultes compétents régler le problème, mais là, il ne l'avait pas fait ou pas vraiment fait. Il avait risqué sa place à Poudlard pour trouver un adulte capable de prendre soin d’Harry.

 

La détresse de son fils avait été réelle, Percy n'était pas du genre à dire ou faire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas même sous le coup de la colère, ses paroles et ses actes étaient toujours réfléchit. Il avait dû réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pendant des jours et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ils avaient vraiment été de mauvais parents. Percy devait aussi le penser car il n'avait même pas essayé de leur parler à propos d’Harry. Il avait immédiatement déclaré qu'ils étaient incompétents.

 

Arthur se releva. Il devait prévenir ces fils, ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur frère. Il regarda sa femme. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tout en serrant contre elle l'aiguille représentant Percy. Il avait envie de la consoler mais il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle.

 

Il se déplaça vers la cheminée et ouvrit le coffret qui reposait sur le rebord. Il l'avait renommé pour lui-même la boîte maudite. Son souhait en la voyant avait toujours été de ne jamais avoir à l'ouvrir. Les mains tremblantes, il sorti un médaillon et déclencha le sort qu'il détenait. Il le lâcha dans la boîte et prit cette fois ci un sachet contenant une fine poudre argenté : de la poudre de cheminette pour les voyages internationaux. Elle coûtait extrêmement chère et n'était donc réserver qu'en cas d'urgence. Il en jeta une petite pincée dans le feu avant d'annoncer clairement :

 

**\- Roumanie : Réserve de dragon numéro 6**

 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une personne n'apparaisse dans l'antre.

 

**\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?**

**\- Pouvez-vous prévenir Charlie Weasley, qu'il est attendu dans les plus brefs délais dans la maison familiale ?**

**\- Bien sûr, monsieur.**

**\- Merci** , répondit Arthur soulagé. Il avait eut peur que cela ne soit plus difficile.

 

La cheminée s'éteignit. Arthur se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il savait qu'il devait aussi réveiller Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans s'énerver. La disparition de Percy n'était pas vraiment de leurs fautes, c'était eux les parents qui auraient dû leurs poser des limites. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas tout leurs rejeter dessus. La souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement pouvait lui faire faire des erreurs. Et des stupidités, il en avait déjà assez fait pour l'instant. Il valait donc mieux pour tout le monde qu'il attende.

 

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Bill pénétra dans la maison, baguette à la main, prêt à ensorceler. Son regard parcourra rapidement la salle à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa mère, horrifiés. Elle tenait dans ces mains une aiguille, et pas n'importe quelle aiguille. Son regard se dirigea vers l'horloge, avec l'espoir qu'il s'était trompé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Une aiguille manquait. Celle de Percy. Il avait lui-même charmé cette horloge, il savait très bien comment elle fonctionnait et ce que cette perte signifiait. Son petit frère, son studieux petit frère était mort, Percy était mort.

 

Ces jambes lâchèrent. Comme cela avait-il pu arriver ? Percy n'était pas du genre à se mettre en danger. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il chercha du regard Percy tout en sachant qu'il ne le trouverait pas, du moins, pas vivant. Pourtant, tant qu'il ne verrait pas le corps de Percy, il ne le croyait pas. Son frère était trop jeune et en bonne santé pour qu'il se résout à cela.

 

La cheminée se ralluma et laissa apparaître Charlie, inquiet. Bill se releva et se précipita dans ses bras, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa peine et de soutenir son frère quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé.

 

Les bras de son jeune frère l’enlacèrent :

 

 **\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Bill ?**  Murmura Charlie

 

Bill se détacha légèrement de lui et s'essuya un peu les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sorti. Il du si prendre à trois fois avant que le nom de Percy ne passe ses lèvres.

 

 **\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible** , cria Charlie en se détachant de Bill pour se diriger vers sa mère.

 

Charlie prit sa mère dans ses bras et pleura. Bill ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, sa culpabilité l'écrasait. Il était magiquement très puissant. Il était capable de lancer et de défaire des centaines de malédiction. Pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son petit frère. A la place, il avait été en Egypte en train de s'amuser dans des pyramides et dans des fêtes extravagantes. Il était dégoûté de lui-même.

 

Arthur se précipita sur son fils en pleure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire une telle chose.

 

**\- Percy, Percy n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas mort.**

**\- Alors, que se passe-t-il bordel ?! Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir d'urgence ? Et pourquoi Maman pleure-t-elle ? Pourquoi cette fichue aiguille est tombée ? J'ai créé moi-même cette horloge, je sais comment elle marche. Alors pourquoi est-elle tombée ? Mais réponds-moi !**  Hurla Bill en se rapprochant dangereusement de son père.

 

Arthur se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Il devait leurs dires. Aussi dure que cela était il devait leur expliquer mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il prit une grande inspiration.

 

**\- Allez chercher vos frères et votre sœur. Je vous dirais ce qui est arrivé à Percy une fois qu'ils seront là.**

 

Bill n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et monta les marches quatre à quatre. La peur lui dévorait l'estomac. Il s'était passé quelques choses mais son père refusait de lui dire quoi. Cela n'allait pas durer, il allait réveiller ses frères en deux temps trois mouvements et avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

 

Il ouvrit la porte des jumeaux et hurla :

 

-  **Debout !**  Cria Bill en défaisant les couvertures.

 

-  **Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Fred étourdit par un tel réveil. **Bill ?**

 

**\- Descendez et vite !**

 

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se précipitèrent en bas, prenant seulement leur baguette. Bill les suivit puis parti réveiller sa sœur.

 

Il ouvrit les volets d'un geste de baguette et secoua sa sœur.

 

**\- Allez réveille-toi.**

 

Ses yeux papillonnaient, endormie. Bill sourit tendrement, elle était si mignonne. Il l'aimait tant, elle et toute sa famille.

 

 **\- Bill ?**  dit-elle d'une voix endormie.  **Bill !**  Cria joyeusement Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras.

 

Bill la serra contre lui et respira son parfum avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas le temps de déprimer. Percy avait des problèmes mais il n'était apparemment pas mort et nul autre membre de sa famille ne mourrait aujourd'hui.

 

 **\- Lève-toi Ginny** , dit-il en détachant.  **Pas le temps** , dit-il à sa sœur, en la voyant ouvrir son armoire.  **Descends !**

 

Plus qu'un à lever et pas des moindres. Ron avait tendance à avoir le sommeil lourd. Il monta rapidement dans la chambre de son frère.

 

**\- Ron debout.**

**\- Harry laisse-moi dormir !**  Maugréa Ron en se retournant dans son lit.

 

Harry ? Après un mois de vacances, il se croyait encore à Poudlard ? Cet Harry devait vraiment avoir des techniques de réveil particulièrement traumatisantes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de réflexion. Il sortie sa baguette et pointa le visage de son frère.

 

**\- Aglumantie !**

**\- Ahh!**  Cria Ron en se relevant trempé.

 

Bill empoigna les épaules de Ron et le tira hors du lit et de sa chambre. Il se réveillera sur le chemin. Ils descendirent les marches.

 

En bas, Fred et George tenaient Ginny tandis que Charlie tentait toujours de consoler sa mère.

 

**\- Maintenant dites nous ce qui est arrivé à Percy.**

 

Arthur soupira, il devait leur dire.

 

 **\- Papa, il est où Harry ?** demanda Ron.

 

Les pleures de Molly redoublèrent.

 

**\- Fred, George, Ron, racontez nous ce que vous avez vu quand vous êtes allés chercher Harry ?**

 

Fred et George se redressèrent et affichèrent un visage sérieux. Bill trépignait d'impatience, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Percy mais il avait apprit grâce à son métier qu'il fallait être patient et avoir toutes les données d'un problème pour bien l'analyser.

 

**\- Quand on est arrivé, il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il était enfermé dans une salle remplit de meuble cassé. Même nous on a eut du mal à ouvrir la porte pour aller chercher ses affaires.**

**\- Le pire c'est ce qu'on a vu après.**

 

Fred et George se regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre.

 

**\- La maison était chiquement décorée, les photographies remplissaient les murs et la cheminée mais rien ne laissait penser qu’Harry vivait ici.**

 

Bill fronça les sourcils, cet Harry ne semblait pas être bien traité. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela concernait Percy. Il était désolé pour l'enfant mais sa priorité était son petit frère. Quoique l'histoire n'était pas finie. Le pire était à venir. Fred et George se rapprochèrent comme pour se donner du courage.

 

**\- Quand on a ouvert le placard pour récupérer ses affaires…**

**\- Il y avait un matelas à l'intérieur…**

**\- Et un dessin sur le mur…**

**\- Où était écrit "chambre d'Harry".**

 

Les pleures de Molly redoublèrent. Arthur ferma les yeux de douleur. Bien qu'il fût au courant, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

 

-  **Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dis ?**  Demanda Arthur.

 

-  **On a essayé** , protesta Ron,  **mais vous ne nous avez pas écouté !**

 

Arthur mit sa tête dans ses mains. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, ils avaient bel et bien essayé de lui dire mais il n'avait pas fait attention. Combien de chose avait-il raté à cause de son manque d'attention ?

 

-  **Percy l'a fait et il a essayé d'aider Harry. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez confiance en nous pour nous demander de l'aide. Il a donc fait un sort inconnu pour protéger Harry.**

 

Bill blanchit d'horreur. Il était bien placé pour savoir le danger d'une telle chose. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de lancer un sort inconnu. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il tué le jeune Harry ? Avait-il été absorbé par Harry, cela pourrait expliquer la chute de l'aiguille. Merlin, il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

 

-  **Perceval Ignatus Weasley, crétin de petit frère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**  Murmura Bill.  **Que s’est-il passé ? Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ?**

**\- Un sort d'un conte de fée.**

**\- D'un conte de fée ?**  Murmura Charlie incrédule.  **C'est une plaisanterie ?**

 

Arthur ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas du tout le style de Percy. Il était beaucoup trop rationnel pour cela pourtant, il l'avait fait. Mais toute la situation en elle-même était irrationnelle. Rien de ce qui était arrivé n'aurait dû avoir eut lieu.

 

**\- Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et Harry a effectué le même sort au même moment pour protéger Percy. Les deux sorts se sont mêlés. Percy a perdu son nom de famille et en a gagné d'autres. Il est en bonne santé mais il ne fait plus partie de la famille officiellement.**

 

Charlie regardait son père furieux. Il lui cachait quelques choses. L'histoire ne collait pas. Lui et maman ne pouvaient pas être aussi accablé juste pour cela. Certes, c'était terrible, mais après avoir survécu à toutes les idioties de Fred et George, on ne s'effondrait pas que pour cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas un nom qui faisait une famille. C'était bien plus que cela.

 

**\- Papa. Que nous caches-tu ? On a le droit de savoir. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?**

**\- Le sort est utilisé apparemment en cas de maltraitance pour trouver des tuteurs plus appropriés. Il a marché pour Harry, mais… il a aussi marché sur Percy.**

**\- Qui ? Qui sont les monstres qui lui on fait du mal**. Murmura Bill de rage. Sa baguette faisait des étincelles. Il ne laisserait pas son petit frère se faire malmener sans réagir. Celui qui avait fait cela allait le payer chère. Et au vue du regard de Charlie, Fred et George, il allait avoir de l'aide.

 

 **\- Nous…**  murmura Molly dans ses pleures.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- C'est nous les monstres qui l’ont blessé : en humiliant, en l'ignorant, en l'insultant.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius conduit Perceval et Harry dans le salon. La situation était compliquée. Aucun des deux n’avaient confiance en lui et ils étaient tous les deux anxieux. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment seul pour se remettre de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir. Il avait de toute façon à faire au manoir. Il fallait qu'il le prépare pour leur arriver. Il était hors de question qu'ils vivent dans la maison de Severus. Elle n'était guère aux normes des Malefoy.

 

**\- Perceval, Harry, puis-je vous laisser un moment ?**

 

 **\- Oui M. Malefoy**. Répondit Perceval alors qu’Harry se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement toujours caché derrière le roux.

 

Ce n'est pas gagné. Il allait devoir travailler avec Harry pour qu'il devienne digne d'un Malefoy et qu'il ne se fasse pas dévorer dès qu'il sera en public. Il faudra sûrement encore quelques temps et beaucoup de patience. Harry avait été un pantin de Dumbledore. Il avait été programmé pour ne pas faire confiance à un Serpentard, et encore moins à lui qui était le père de son rival. Toutefois, il se savait assez rusé pour entrer dans le cœur du jeune Gryffondor. Il espérait juste qu'il y arrive avant la fin des vacances. Ainsi il aurait le temps de former un minimum Harry à l'art et le savoir d'un Sang Pur.

 

Le reste viendrait avec le temps. Il avait été élevé pour être un patriarche. Jamais il n'avait pensé se lier par amour. Il n'en attendait pas. Lucius était donc persuadé qu'il arriverait à s'entendre avec ses autres compagnons, du moins, suffisamment, pour établir une relation satisfaisante.

 

-  **Bien. Je serais revenu dans quelques heures. Faites ce que vous voulez en attendant. Toutefois, il serait préférable d'éviter le laboratoire à moins que vous n’ayez besoin de quelques choses, bien sûr**.

 

Lucius sortie une fiole et jeta de la poudre dans le feu de la cheminée. Avant d'entrer dans l'antre et de disparaître.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius atterrie dans le salon de son manoir. Il prit le temps de s'installer. Il demanda à son elfe de maison s'il avait reçu des messages. Tout semblait calme ici, pourtant la réalité était bien différente. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la famille Malefoy n'avait subit une telle crise. Bien que cette dernière ne soit pas forcement mauvaise, la présence du jeune Survivant pouvait même rendre la famille encore bien plus puissante, elle serait néanmoins très perturbée. Il faudrait un moment avant que les choses se calment. La famille allait être le centre d'une bataille politique et médiatique. Severus et Harry allaient détester cela.

 

Lucius soupira presque, être loin de Harry était désagréable. Le lien était encore trop frais pour que l'éloignement soit acceptable surtout quand Harry était dans un tel état émotionnel. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas revenir tout de suite. Il avait des choses à faire ici.

 

Lucius se dirigea vers les appartements de son fils. Lucius remarqua au passage que les affaires de Narcissa avaient disparu. Les Elfes de Maison de la famille Malefoy étaient toujours aussi efficace. Il était aussi satisfait que Narcissa ait su garder son honneur en partant sans créer de scandale.

 

Avec soulagement il remarqua que l’elfe fou de Narcissa offert par la famille Black était parti lui aussi. Il allait pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux membres de la famille sans risque.

 

Lucius entra dans les appartements de Drago et le trouva en train de lire un livre d'histoire du droit international. Au vue de son visage, il n'avait clairement pas développé la même passion que lui pour le droit, remarqua amusé le patriarche.

 

**\- Bonjour Drago.**

**\- Bonjour père** , dit son fils en se levant et en s'inclinant dignement.

 

-  **Nous devons parler**. Dit Lucius en prenant un siège.  **Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis hier pour la famille Malefoy. Premièrement le mariage qui me liait avec ta mère a été dissous.**

**\- Comment ?**  Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Drago.

 

-  **Un sortilège ancien a été utilisé. Il a accidentellement dissout mon mariage avec Narcissa et il m'a lié à trois autres personnes.**

**\- Trois ??**  Répéta Drago incrédule **. Par Merlin ! Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ?**

**\- La nature de la liaison est encore inconnue, les Langues-de-Plomb et les guérisseurs cherchent encore, mais ses trois hommes font maintenant partie de la famille Malefoy. Il te faudra donc les considérer comme tel.**

 

Lucius se tue pour laisser le temps à Drago d'absorber toutes les informations. La vie de Drago allait bien changé et son fils en avait bien conscience. Lucius savait qu'il se comporterait comme il se doit. Son fils était à certains moments encore un enfant gâté mais il était aussi un digne Sang Pur. Lucius ne doutait pas que Drago se comporterait comme il est attendu, en public et devant lui en tout cas. Seul avec Harry, cela pourrait être plus difficile mais avec une sévère réprimande Drago retournerait dans le droit chemin.

 

**\- Etes-vous encore le patriarche de la famille ?**

**\- Non, j'assumerais encore un moment ce rôle mais non, je ne suis plus Patriarche.**  Lucius n'aimait pas particulièrement cela mais il s'en accommoderait.  **Je serai le Premier Consort.**

De toute façon, il doutait fort qu’Harry prenne sa place dès aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il le traiterait comme tel en public. De toute manière s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait rapidement tous ses appuis, ses influences et son honneur.

 

Il allait donc devoir former le jeune Gryffondor à ce rôle. Il aurait préféré être le patriarche, tout aurait été plus simple, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Le Survivant était trop puissant magiquement, publiquement et sa richesse en tant que Seigneur de la famille Potter dépassait celle de la famille Malefoy. Tout cela le plaçait sans le moindre doute en second.

 

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Drago vous êtes encore l'héritier Malefoy. Je n'accepterais pas que vous ridiculiser notre nom. Je sais que ce que je vais vous annoncer va vous choquez, alors contrôler vous.**

 

Lucius attendit un moment que Drago acquiesce avant de continuer.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute qu'il te fasse le moindre mal, ce n'est pas son caractère. Certes, il pourrait parfois s'énerver mais c'est plus à cause de son âge et de son manque de maturité qui en découle. Mes liés sont Severus Snape…**

 

Drago sourit à cette nouvelle, il avait toujours aimé son parrain. Il n'était pas gêner de l'avoir comme paternel. Bien que son professeur de potion allait devoir faire des efforts pour son apparence. Son père n'accepterait certainement pas qu'un Malefoy se présente en public avec des cheveux gras même si cela était du aux potions. Après tout un Malefoy doit être parfait en toute circonstance.

 

**\- … Perceval anciennement Weasley…**

 

Drago grimaça franchement. Un Weasel coincé, franchement il n'y avait rien pour être heureux. Il ne fallait pas que son père s'attende à ce qu'il soit autre chose que poli.

 

**\- …et Harry Potter.**

**\- Quoi !!**  En se levant choqué.

 

**\- Drago assis-toi et contrôle toi ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier de bas étage voyons !**

 

Se contrôler, ce n'était pas possible. La situation était un cauchemar. De toutes les personnes, il fallait que ce soit Potter. Le pire était que c'était lui le patriarche. Il allait devoir s'incliner à chaque fois qu'il le verrait. Son père ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'il allait devoir se courber devant Potty, le binoclard de Gryffondor. Sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Il allait être ridiculisé par l'ensemble de Poudlard. Les Griffons se moqueraient de lui pour ses gestes quant aux Serpentards, ils riront de l'ironie de la situation.

 

Il sentit une vive douleur sur ses fesses. Son père le regarda lui disait clairement du regard que si jamais il ne se calmait pas rapidement et qu'il continuait à se comporter comme un enfant : il serait traité comme tel.

 

Il se rassit légèrement humilié.

 

**\- Mon comportement sera digne de l'héritier Malefoy.**

 

 **\- Bien** , répondit Lucius en souriant légèrement. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son fils.  **Mes liés viendront vivre au manoir. Il est préférable à l'heure actuelle que nous soyons seuls. Pour les prochaines vacances, il n'y aura aucun problème pour que tu restes mais pour l'instant il faut mieux que tu ailles vivre chez ta mère.**

 **.**  
HP  
.

Percy regardait Malefoy partir avec soulagement. Non pas que le blond leur ait fait du mal. Aussi étonnant que cela soit, il s'était parfaitement comporté. Il n'avait pas profité de l'absence de témoin pour leur faire du mal ou les insulter. On pouvait presque le considérer comme aimable.

 

 **\- Je suis désolé, Percy** , murmura Harry.

 

Percy se retourna vers Harry et le prit dans les bras.

 

**\- Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as essayé de m'aider. Non, vraiment tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais du plus réfléchir plutôt de lancer un sort inconnu. Contrairement à toi, je savais que cela pouvait être dangereux.**

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**\- Moi non plus** , murmura Percy en caressant les cheveux d’Harry.  **Alors n'en parlons plus. Et puis la vie ne sera peut-être pas aussi horrible que ce qu'on imagine.**

**\- Peut-être, de toute façon cela ne peut pas être pire que les Dursley.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Assis dans la cour, Bill trouva son frère Charlie. Il savait que comme lui la situation était à ses yeux au combien irréaliste et dramatique.

 

**\- Comment en est on arrivé là ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je savais que Percy n'arrêtait pas de se faire ennuyer par Fred et George mais je n'avais pas vu… ou plutôt je voulais pas voir… j'aurais du faire quelques choses.**

Charlie posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

 

**\- Je sais…**

**\- On a vraiment foiré.**

**\- Ouais.**

 

Le silence s'installa un moment.

 

**\- Cela ne peut pas continuer, on ne peut plus ignorer Percy. Je vais quitter mon travail. Je trouverais un travail ici, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à avoir un boulot à Poudlard. Le professeur de soins des créatures magiques doit bientôt prendre sa retraite.**

**\- Oui, j'ai moi-même prévenu Gringott que je démissionnais.**

**\- Quoi ! Tu aurais simplement pu demander à être muter ici.**

**\- Peut-être mais je veux aider Percy. Et ce n'est pas en travaillant à Gringott que je le ferais. Je vais faire une demande pour les Langues-de-Plomb. Ce lien inconnu m'inquiète.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 

Lucius atterrit dans le salon de Severus. La discussion avec Drago avait été difficile mais elle s'était relativement bien passée. Il doutait fortement que son fils pose problème. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté de passer le reste de l'été chez sa mère permettant ainsi aux nouveaux membres de s'installer.

 

Maintenant le plus dure restait à faire. Il devait non seulement montrer patte blanche envers Perceval et Harry mais il devait aussi gérer les sautes d'humeur de Severus. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ses tâches allait être la plus compliqué.

 

En parlant du loup-garou, il vit le Maître de Potion arriver vers lui d'un pas décider avec un parchemin à la main. Lucius avait envie de soupirer, qu'est-ce que Severus avait encore pu lui inventé ?

 

**\- Severus.**

**\- Lucius, comment cela s’est passé avec Narcissa et Drago.**

**\- Narcissa avait déjà quitté les lieux, je ne l’ai pas vu. Je n’en attendais pas moins d’une Black. Quant à Drago, il a été choqué mais il a accepté la situation. Il va passer le reste de l’été chez sa mère. Comment vont Perceval et Harry ?**

**\- Ils sont encore dans le salon. J’ai d’ailleurs écrit des règles qu’ils vont devoir respecter. J’en ai rajouté quelque une pour Potter. Lis-les et n’hésite pas à les compléter.**

**\- Harry connait déjà** «  **les mains fermes** » **que tu veux insinuer Severus**. Le Maître de Potion tressaillit. **D’ailleurs, il n’y aura pas ce genre de règlement.**

**\- Ce sont encore des enfants !**

**\- Certes mais tu n'es pas leur parent. En cas de problème, on les soutiendra, on les éduquera mais les punir, non. Et certainement pas sans l'avis d'un spécialiste avant. Harry et probablement Perceval aussi, ont besoin de voir un guérisseur d'esprit.**

**Il est important de créer un climat de confiance avant tout autre chose.**

**\- Ils ont besoin de règle ! Et tu y reviendras quand Potter aura trainé le nom des Malefoy dans la boue.**

**\- Ce n’est pas le comportement de Harry qui m’inquiète le plus, ni même celui de Perceval mais le tien. Harry et Perceval sont trop soumis et terrifiés pour causer de réel problème. Il va d’ailleurs falloir travailler sur cette soumission. Mais toi, c’est tout autre chose.**

**-Peux tu être plus explicite, Lucius ?** Siffla le Maître des Potions.

 

**\- Avec ton caractère, j’ai peur de passer mon temps à réparer tes bêtises. Je doute que tu te plieras facilement.**

**\- Je connais les règles des Sang Pur. Je m’inclinerais à toi publiquement sans rechigner. Je doute que Potter en face de même.**

 

Lucius soupira.

 

**\- Harry n’aura jamais à s’incliner devant moi puisque c’est lui le Patriarche de notre famille.**

 

Severus recula choqué.

 

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Reprend toi, c’est une évidence. Il est magiquement, politiquement et financièrement plus puissant que nous tous réunis.**

**\- Il est hors de question que je m’incline devant Potter !!**

 

**\- Tu le feras. Sinon je châtierais moi-même et publiquement s’il le faut. Je ne supporterais pas longtemps ton attitude. Je suis d’ailleurs assez déçu de toi aujourd’hui. Tu as passé ton temps à te vautrer dans tes préjugés alors que tu avais bien mieux à faire. Il aurait été souhaitable que tu prépares une potion qui nous empêche, le plus longtemps possible, de passer à la seconde étape d’une liaison : la consommation. J’apprécierais grandement ne pas devenir un violeur d’enfant de douze ans !**

Severus pâlit. Il avait totalement oublié cette éventualité.

 

 **\- Je… J’y vais tout de suite…** bafouilla-t-il en tournant les talons.

 

**\- Severus attend. Il est l’heure de manger tu feras cela tout à l’heure.**

**\- Bien.**

**\- Severus. Ne tente pas le lien.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

 

Bill monta à l’étage. Il avait besoin de voir de ces propres yeux les conséquences de son abandon. Il doutait que Malefoy ne leur permette de voir Percy avant longtemps. Il jouissait bien trop de les faire souffrir. Quant à écrire une lettre, c’était impossible. Il n’avait aucun doute que des sorts de protection avaient été mis en place. La nouvelle de la maltraitance du Sauveur allait les inondés de lettre.

 

D’ailleurs, il fallait qu’il pense à en mettre autour du Terrier. On ne sait jamais…

 

Alors Bill s’était rabattu sur autre chose : la chambre de Percy. Même si cela ne remplace pas une discussion, il pourrait voir un peu son état d’esprit et à quel point ils avaient échoué.

 

La chambre était en ordre, mis à part le lit défait par son brusque départ, il n’y avait pas un seul objet qui traînait. Bill sourit. Percy était tellement tatillon parfois. Toutefois, il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n’allait pas. La chambre avait toujours été en ordre mais quand il habitait encore là, Percy avait des objets auxquels il tenait accrocher, pas beaucoup mais tout de même quelques uns. Là, il n’y en avait aucun. Tout était vide et sans vie.

 

Bill pria pour que les jumeaux ne les aient pas abîmés. Il savait qu’ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils étaient précieux pour Percy. Sinon, jamais ils n’y auraient touché. L’un d’entre eux était un livre de droit dédicacé par le chef du département de la justice de l’époque. Percy avait suivit son père au travail tous les jours pendant près d’un mois pour pouvoir le lire. Le chef du département de la justice avait été touché de voir un enfant de cinq ans déchiffré péniblement les pages d’un livre de droit avec une joie certaine. Il lui avait offert le livre non sans noter sur la première page qu’il avait hâte de travailler avec lui.

 

Bill se souvenait du visage de son frère quand il était rentré à la maison : le bonheur à l’état pur. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas profité de ce moment ni n’avait félicité son frère. Il avait à peine prit le temps d’écouter son histoire excité.

 

Son jeune frère avait trimballé ce livre partout pendant des jours, jusqu’à ce qu’il le taquine sur cela. Son frère était ensuite resté dans sa chambre pour le lire.

 

Bill serra les dents. Fred et George n’étaient peut être pas les seuls qui avait taquiné Percy bien trop souvent. Il aurait tellement aimé que ses parents le grondent ce jour là, que pour une fois ils prennent réellement la défense de son petit frère. Il aurait peut-être vu Percy plus de fois heureux plutôt que grognon et effacé.

 

Toujours est-il que jamais Percy n’aurait jeté ce livre, il y tenait comme un dragon à son or. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un l’avait réellement félicité pour ces exploits. Ou était-il ?

 

Bill scanna rapidement la chambre. Deux traces magiques était présente, l’une plus forte que l’autre. Bill sourit. Il semblerait que Percy ait tout de même retenu quelques choses de ses discours.

 

Il s’approcha de la table de nuit et tapota avec sa baguette le coté gauche. Une porte apparue. Bill l’ouvrit.

 

Le  livre de loi était là mais il n’était pas seul, le placard était remplit des trésors de Percy. Il semblait être classé par ordre chronologique. Il reconnaissait la lettre de Poudlard ainsi que la lettre des préfets. Il vit aussi une plume légèrement roussi connaissant Percy, il avait eut raison George ou Fred avait abîmé un des trésors de Percy. En la regardant plus attentivement, il vit que c’était la plume qu’il lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard.

 

Bill rougit un peu de honte. La plume n’avait rien de spécial à ces yeux. Il l’avait reçu d’une fille et n’ayant pas de cadeau pour Percy pour son anniversaire, il lui avait offert. Pourtant, c’était l’un des trésors. Percy méritait tellement mieux qu’eux.

 

Parmi les derniers objets, il y avait une photo et étrangement, une assiette. Bill prit la photo dans sa main et sourit. Percy, son petit frère tout timide, avait une petite amie ! Au couleur de sa cravate, elle était de Serdaigle. Elle semblait être une fille intelligente et sérieuse, une fille au niveau de Percy. Il caressa doucement la photo avant de la remettre dans le meuble et de refermer le placard. Après un instant d’hésitation, il appliqua des sortilèges de protection en plus. Il fallait que ces objets soient bien protégés, avec un peu de chance, il aurait l’occasion de les redonner à Percy.

 

Il se leva et s’apprêta à partir quand il se souvient de la deuxième cache. Contrairement à la première, elle n’était pas du tout facile d’accès puisse qu’elle se trouvait sous le lit, ce qui en soit était assez intriguant. Bill ne voyait pas du tout Percy se glisser et ramper sur le sol pour trouver quelque chose.

 

D’un coup de baguette, il leva le lit au plafond et se rapprocha. Il y avait, caché sous un sort, un trou à la base du mur. Il l’inspecta rapidement. Il était petit il ne pouvait même pas y passer la main. A l’intérieur, il y avait une boîte avec un sort d’expansion à l’intérieur.

 

Vu où elle était placé la boîte ne devait pas servir à Percy. Par contre, elle était parfaitement placée si on voulait tester une potion dans le sommeil de quelqu’un. Bill pesta.

 

Il referma le trou et reposa le lit. Il était temps qu’il se mêle de l’éducation des jumeaux.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le salon était calme. A ce qu’il connaissait des Gryffondor, Lucius était plutôt étonné. Il s’était attendu à du bruit, des jeux et des choses cassées ou au moins en désordre. Pourtant les deux enfants étaient assis là, absorbé dans leur livre comme des Serdaigles.

 

Lucius frappa le sol de sa canne, juste suffisamment fort pour leur faire prendre conscience de leurs présences.

 

Aussitôt Perceval se plaça devant Harry. Ils ne leur faisaient pas encore confiance.

 

Lucius continue son chemin et se plaça devant eux tout en gardant une distance respectable pour ne pas les effrayer encore plus.

 

**\- Les garçons avaient vous passez une bonne matinée ?**

 

Harry eut un mouvement de recule. C’était à peine perceptible mais il était suffisamment observateur pour le voir. Il n’était pas le seul, Severus aussi s’en était rendu compte. Mais contrairement à lui, il semblait en savoir la cause et détesté cela.

 

 **\- Très bien monsieur** , répondit Perceval.

 

**\- Bien. J’ai réglé les affaires au Manoir. Narcissa est partie et Drago passe les vacances chez sa mère. Les chambres seront prêtes pour ce soir mais en attendant allons manger.**

Les deux enfants manquaient clairement de la fibre Gryffondorienne qui leur était dû. Puisque aucun ne semblait être enjoué de la nouvelle. Harry abordait un air méfiant clairement dérangeant sur le visage d’un enfant de douze ans.

 

Faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer, il fit signe à Severus, qui était toujours silencieux, de leur indiquer la cuisine.

 

Lucius se sentait un peu à l’étroit dans cette maison moldue. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps pour attendre la cuisine qui servait de salle à manger. Ils n’avaient même pas pu marcher pour se mettre en appétit. Lucius se demandait vraiment comment Severus pouvais accepter de vivre dans de tel condition. Ne perdant toutefois pas le vif d’or, il sorti sa baguette de sa canne et mit la table pendant que Severus se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et s’arrêta, il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose à Severus mais il n’osa pas. Lucius tapota sa canne pour attirer l’attention du Maître des Potions.

 

\- **Oui Mr Potter ?** demanda Severus.

 

**\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Je me débrouille en cuisine. Les Dursley ont fait en sorte que je sache. Je ne laisse jamais rien brulée.**

 

Harry frissonna comme s’il était hanté par un souvenir passé.

 

**\- Je peux…**

**\- C’est bon occupé toi de la cuisson de la viande.**

 

Lucius était soulagé. La discussion qu’il avait eut avec Severus semblait avoir été entendu puisque Severus n’agressait pas Harry. Il était à la limite de l’impolitesse mais c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait espérer pour l’instant.

 

Une chaise racla le sol.

 

Lucius grimaça mentalement de dégout en voyant Perceval assit à la table. Les Weasley n’avaient vraiment pas apprit la politesse à leur enfant. Non seulement il ne savait pas comment déplacer une chaise mais il était assis avant le patriarche à la place du dit patriarche. D’un geste ferme, il remit l’adolescent debout et rangea la chaise. Perceval le regardait confus ne savant clairement pas ce qu’il avait fait de mal mais il eut la bonne idée de se taire.

 

Il allait vraiment avoir du travail quand ils seront au Manoir. Il avait les vacances pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Si les manières de Harry n’avait pas à être parfaite à la rentrée du à son statut de Sauveur maltraité et élevé par des Moldus, on s’attendait à ce que Perceval, sang pur, soi parfait et s’était très loin d’être le cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 

Percy tourna la page de son livre sans vraiment la lire. Son esprit était encombré par les événements d’hier et la forme prostrée sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. 

 

La situation bien que loin d’être idéal n’était pas, pour l’instant du moins, aussi horrible qu’il l’attendait. Pourtant il ne savait pas combien de temps cette accalmie allait durée. 

 

Après un repas pesant chez le professeur Snape, Mr Malefoy les avait emmenés à son manoir. Sa grandeur et sa splendeur étaient presque indécente pour lui mais contrairement à Ron, il n’allait pas avoir de ressentiment pour cela. Les Malefoy étaient riches et travaillaient chaque jour pour l’être encore plus. Il était normal qu’ils en profitent. 

 

Il allait juste devoir s’y habituer. 

 

Harry aussi au vue de ses grands yeux et de son commentaire sur le faite que c’était bien trop grand pour arriver à temps aux toilettes. 

 

Il ne l’avait dit que dans un murmure mais Mr. Malefoy l’avait entendu. Il avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait dit qu’il y avait bien assez de salle de bain pour le comblé. Harry avait rougit et s’était accroché à lui. Percy aurait ri s’il avait été en meilleur compagnie. 

 

A part ce petit commentaire, le blond ne leur avait fait aucune remarque. Il s’était contenté de leur présenter leur chambre puis les avait laissés. Ils ne l’avaient revu qu’au dîner où il avait tenté d’entamer une discussion à propos d’un guérisseur d’esprit. Il voulait que chacun d’eux en voit un pendant les vacances. Percy pensait que c’était une bonne idée. Harry avait probablement besoin de parler à quelqu’un après des années de maltraitance. Le fait que tous le voient calmerait surement Harry car il ne penserait pas être le principal bénéficiaire de ce soin. Les préfets utilisaient souvent ce genre de stratagème pour duper des premières années et leur faire accepter de l’aide. 

 

Malheureusement il n’avait pas pu continuer parce que le professeur Rogue avait commencé à le fusiller du regard. Malgré l’affirmation que lui aussi consulterait le médicomage et le ferait en premier si nécessaire, cela n’avait pas calmé le Maître des Potions qui se retenait de justesse de crier. Il n’avait pas insisté et s’était tu. Percy ne pensait pas qu’il renonçait mais il avait lâché prise pour l’instant. 

 

Le reste du repas s’était fait en silence. Harry n’avait pas prononcé un mot. A peine le repas plat de résistance fini, le professeur Rogue s’était levé et était parti, murmurant à peine un merci à Mr. Malefoy. Le blond avait froncé les sourcils mais il s’était tu. Percy savait qu’il ne se tairait pas longtemps, peut-être quelques jours. En attendant, il serait bon pour Percy de revoir les sorts de bouclier car les deux hommes allaient en venir aux sorts. 

 

Le Maître des Potions n’avait pas été revu depuis. Il devait encore pester sur Harry. Percy se demandait vraiment ce que Harry avait pu lui faire… non…pas Harry, ce que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait pu lui faire. Peut être la rumeur était elle vrai et qu’il était un Mangemort. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. S’il n’avait pas tué Harry à Poudlard, il n’allait pas le faire ici alors qu’il était sous ses soins et que tout l’accuserait. De plus le mystérieux lien qui les unissait pouvait l’en empêcher. Son rôle premier, même s’il avait mal fonctionné, était de protéger Harry. 

 

Bref les deux adultes étaient calmes et les laissaient tranquille. Non ce qui préoccupait Percy s’était Harry. Non seulement, il avait été particulièrement silencieux, bien trop pour un jeune Gryffondor mais en plus quelques choses le tracassait. Il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose sans oser. 

 

A son réveil, il avait trouvé Harry, dans son salon, recroquevillé sur un fauteuil avec un livre qu’il faisait semblant de lire. Percy l’avait salué et avait prit un ouvrage en attendant la question du brun. Il avait voulu que l’adolescent vienne à lui de lui-même mais il semblait que c’était encore trop.

 

Voyant que le temps passait et qu’Harry ne se décidait pas à parler. Percy fit le premier pas.

 

**\- Quelque chose te préoccupe Harry ?**

 

**\- Je… Je…Hedwige.**

 

**\- Pardon ?**

 

**\- Mes affaires sont encore avec Ron. Hedwige aurait dû me rejoindre, elle me suit normalement. Ron n’a pas dû ouvrir la cage. Elle risque d’être malheureuse. Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas jusqu’à la fin des vacances.**

 

Percy avait oublié ce détail. Il est vrai qu’ils étaient partis précipitamment sans prendre aucune de leurs affaires. Ils allaient devoir s’occuper de tout cela. 

 

**\- Suis-moi Harry.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry suivait Percy de près. Il était heureux que ce soit lui qui se charge de ramener leurs affaires ici. Bien que les choses se passent bien mieux qu’il ne se l’était imaginé, il n’avait pas envie de faire face seul à Malefoy père ou pire à Snape. 

 

Quand il s’était aperçu que le sortilège qu’il avait effectué pour aider Percy les avait liés au père de Malefoy et pire encore à Rogue dans une espèce de mariage et qu’ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble. Harry avait été horrifié. C’était pire que ses pires cauchemars et pourtant dieu seul sait comment il pouvait être imaginatif. 

 

Heureusement la réalité n’était pas si horrible que cela, du moins pour l’instant. La notion de mariage devait être une blague pour énerver M. Weasley car personne ne l’avait plus évoqué. De plus aucun de se comportait comme un couple et personne n’avait essayé de l’embrasser. Il avait eut un peu peur quand le père de Malefoy avait dit que les chambres étaient prêtes au Manoir mais aucune de ses peurs ne s’étaient réalisées.

 

Heureusement car la seule pensée de tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes aimaient se lécher le visage mais il était sûr de s’empoisonner s’il s’approchait trop de Rogue.

 

Chacun avait ses propres chambres, ou plutôt ses suites composées de plusieurs pièces. Si celle de Percy comprenait une salle d’eau, une chambre et un salon, ce qui était déjà énorme pour les normes d’Harry, elle était bien petite par rapport à la sienne. La taille et le nombre de pièce faisait encore tourné la tête à Harry. En plus des mêmes pièces que Percy, il y avait un bureau, une bibliothèque, un jardin d’hiver, un labo de potion et une autre chambre avec elle aussi une salle d’eau adjacente. 

 

Il avait demandé s’il partageait la suite avec quelqu’un d’autre, vu la taille cela ne l’aurait pas étonné. Le père de Malefoy lui dit que non et que la chambre était à utiliser à sa convenance bien qu’avec discrétion. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais il n’était pas certain de le vouloir. 

 

Ce qui le surprenait le plus, mise à part la taille astronomique du Manoir, c’était le comportement du père de Malefoy. Vu le fils, il s’était attendu à avoir affaire à une personne du style de Vernon. Un homme riche, arrogant et méchant qui ne vantait que son fils adoré et pestait sur le monde entier d’un air dédaigneux. Or, c’était bien loin de ce qu’il avait vu du blond. L’homme n’était certainement pas un enfant de cœur et il n’était pas une personne que l’on souhaitait énervé mais il avait été serviable avec eux. Il n’avait parlé de son fils que deux fois, l’une pour leur dire son absence et l’autre pour indiquer sa chambre. Il n’y avait pas eut la moindre comparaison entre lui et Malefoy, comme l’aurait fait son Oncle. Nul doute qu’il aurait eu un spectateur avec Rogue. 

 

Pourtant rien. 

 

Harry resta toutefois méfiant. Ils étaient tous deux des Serpentards et son expérience lui avait montré qu’il fallait s’en méfier. De plus, Rogue ne l’insultait pas ni ne s’acharnait sur lui qu’à cause de Malefoy. Dès que ce dernier tournera le dos, Rogue fera de sa vie un enfer.

 

Percy frappa à la porte des quartiers de Malefoy. Harry recula légèrement. Certains diraient que ce n’était pas un comportement très Gryffondorien mais il était un Gryffondor pas suicidaire. Bien que la matinée soit avancée, il ne connaissait pas les habitudes de sommeil de Malefoy. Or une personne au réveil était rarement de bonne compagnie alors un Serpentard…

 

La porte s’ouvrit laissant apparaître Malefoy totalement éveiller et vêtu d’une robe de sorcier finement brodé. 

 

**\- Harry, Perceval entrez** , invita le blond. 

 

Harry regarda autour de lui étonné. Bien que le salon fût plus grand que celui de Percy, il était plus petit que le sien. Pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que cela en soit visible. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec les chambres. Il devait découvrir quoi. Enfin, après avoir récupérer Hedwige, bien sûr. 

 

**\- Asseyez-vous**

 

Percy s’assit et Harry le suivit de prêt. Malefoy grimaça légèrement mais se tu. Harry se demanda ce qu’ils avaient fait de mal. Il ne doutait pas que ce soit à cause de leurs manières mais il n’arrivait pas à voir en quoi ils avaient été impolis. Il fallait qu’il trouve avant que Malefoy ne perde patience et ne s’énerve. 

 

**\- Harry et moi nous nous demandions quand nous pourrions récupérer nos affaires.**

 

Malefoy les regarda un moment. Harry était prêt à se lever et à se battre pour récupérer ses affaires et celle de Percy quand le blond parla.

 

**\- Il n’y aura pas de problèmes pour tes affaires Harry. Par contre Perceval, ce n’est pas aussi simple. Le sortilège ne t’a pas simplement lié à nous, il a aussi nié ta vie avec les Weasley.**

 

**\- Pardon ?** S’exclama Percy choqué.

 

**\- Pour la Magie, tu n’as jamais appartenue à la famille des Weasley. Elle a probablement fait la même chose pour Harry mais étant l’héritier cela ne se voit pas autant. Je pense que si on faisait une analyse approfondie de ton arbre généalogique Harry on verrait que les Moldus chez qui tu as vécu ne font plus partie de ta famille. Ils ont dû être bannis.**

 

**\- Ce n’est pas possible…**

 

**\- Je t’assure que si Perceval** , en retournant son attention sur le roux. **Je peux faire un sortilège qui le confirmera ou te montrer la tapisserie familiale.**

 

**\- Je… Le sort s’il vous plait** , murmura Percy

 

Malefoy sortit sa baguette de sa canne et l’agita. Une lumière toucha Percy avant de s’élever dans le ciel annonçant : Perceval Ignatus Potter Malefoy Rogue. Percy blanchit et ses tâches de rousseur s’évanouissaient comme quand Ron voyait des araignées. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n’avait jamais voulu cela. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il avait voulu. Juste que Percy soit heureux, qu’il est quelqu’un pour le féliciter pour l’aimer pour qui il est. Mais il avait échoué gâché sa vie.

 

**\- Je suis désolé** , murmura Harry.

 

\-  **On n’en a déjà parler Harry, rien n’est de ta faute.**

 

\-  **Ne t’inquiète pas Perceval** , coupa Lucius ne voulant pas que Harry commence à déprimer.  **Nous racheterons toutes tes affaires demain.**

 

\-  **Non ! Tout ne se rachète pas !** S’énerva Harry.

 

\-  **Non, bien sûr que non. Vous avez raison** , dit Lucius en inclinant doucement la tête.

 

La colère d’Harry diminua par la surprise. Malefoy se comportait encore bizarrement. Il était poli en tout temps mais normalement, il le tutoyait. Toutefois, parfois, sans aucune raison particulière, il devenait rigide et le vouvoyait. Comme s’il venait de franchir une ligne invisible à la vue de Harry et que cela nécessitait un changement de comportement. Harry n’aimait pas cela car lui aussi devait franchir la ligne sans le voir et un jour prochain Malefoy n’en pourra plus de son impolitesse et cela fera mal.

 

\-  **Je te jure que cela ira Harry** , tenta d'apaiser Percy.

 

Harry se reconcentra sur la conversation.

 

**\- On doit au moins aller chercher Hermès !**

 

Les livres et les vêtements était rachetable mais pas le hibou de Percy. Il devait tout faire pour récupérer Hermès. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur si jamais il ne le récupérait pas. Il savait qu’il ne se remettrait pas s’il perdait Hedwig. Elle était une si bonne amie. Elle avait même était sa seule amie chez les Dursley. 

 

**\- Ce n’est pas la peine. Ma fami… Les Weasley en auront bien plus besoin que moi. Errol commence à se faire vieux. Il est temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite et de laisser un autre hibou livrer les colis à sa place.**

 

Harry regardait Percy choqué. Comment pouvait il réduire sa chouette à sa simple utilité ? Elle était tellement plus que cela. Harry serait devenu fou cet été sans Hedwig. 

 

Son choc devait être visible car Percy continua : 

 

\-  **Harry je n’ai eu ma chouette depuis seulement un an. Je suis bien plus attaché à Croutard. C’est lui mon animal de compagnie, mon rat. Il a été mon compagnon pendant 10 ans avant que je ne le confie à Ron.**

 

Il y avait une véritable affectation dans le regard de Percy. Ron avait vu la présence de Croutard comme signe qu’il était pauvre et qu’il n’avait que des choses de seconde main mais il avait tort. Percy lui avait donné quelque chose de très précieux : son compagnon adoré.

 

**\- On devrait le reprendre à Ron. Il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.**

 

Harry réfléchit comment ils pourraient le ravoir. Ron était parfois, voire même très souvent, un vrai gamin, il refuserait de le donner même s’il le détestait. Le simple fait que quelqu'un le veuille, cela le forçait à dire non.

 

\-  **Harry, Perceval parle des rats en général pas de ce Croutard en particulier. Il en a eut plusieurs et il pourra en avoir un ici s’il le désir** . Intervient Malefoy avec un air un peu dégoûté.

 

La simple idée de rat dans son manoir devait lui être insupportable.

 

- **Je n’ai eu que Croutard et il est bien trop particulier pour le confondre avec un autre.**

 

A ces mots, Malefoy blêmit et partie de la salle en courant.

 

**\- Que vient-il de se passer ?**

 

\-  **Je n’en sais rien du tout** , marmonna Percy. Il le regarda un moment avant d’ajouter.  **Je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir changer de nom. cela te dirait de savoir ton nom complet maintenant.**

 

Percy semblait vouloir changer de sujet et Harry allait le laisser faire. Malefoy était bien trop bizarre pour s’en occuper et puis, il était vraiment curieux de savoir. Il espérait vraiment que le nom de Rogue n’était pas lié au sien. 

 

Il hocha donc la tête et Percy lança le sort. La lumière le toucha et les lettres s’élevèrent de lui pour marquer : Harry James Potter Black Malefoy Rogue

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus essayait de se concentrer sur la potion qui mijotait dans son chaudron. Mais cela n’avait pas vraiment de succès. A chaque fois ses pensées revenaient aux évènements de la veille. Ou plutôt à l’une des informations qu'il avait appris hier.

 

Potter avait vécu dans un placard…

 

Peu importe comment il se le répétait, il ne pouvait pas l’intégrer. 

 

La maison avait quatre chambres et il avait dormi dans un placard. Même son ivrogne de père n’avait pas poussé le vice aussi loin. Surtout quand les Dursley recevaient une somme conséquente pour élever Potter.

 

Il devait aussi s’avouer que Potter n’était pas un gosse pourri gâté, qu’il n’était pas arrogant, qu’il n’était pas comme son père et que peut-être, il avait jugé le gamin trop vite.

 

Jamais Potter n’aurait pu répondre aux questions qu’il lui avait posé en début d’année sans tuteur. Jamais il n’aurait pu savoir comment réparer les potions de ses camarades.

 

Severus avait sincèrement pensé qu’il avait eut des tuteurs Dumbledore avait toujours sous entendu qu’il était bien traité. Tout sorcier savait que pour qu’un héritier de grande famille ne soit pas considéré comme négliger, il lui fallait un minimum d’éducation. Potter ne l’avait pas reçu. Il était aussi éduqué qu’un moldu né voir moins encore car il n’avait jamais eut les livres d’accueil qui leurs étaient réservés. 

 

A cause de Dumbledore, il avait maltraité Potter. Il était devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus. Les yeux méfiants du Gryffondor le lui prouvait. Il appréciait d’être craint en tant que professeur, cela évitait bien des accidents, mais en tant que personne pas du tout. Potter se méfiait de lui plus que de Lucius ce qui était étonnant vu sa relation avec Drago.

 

Cela ne sera pas simple à surmonter. La maltraitance de Potter était bien plus profonde que ce qu'il avait avoué sous veritaserum. Il n’avait pas manqué sa réaction, hier, quand Lucius avait prononcé le mot “ garçon”. Il allait devoir faire très attention. 

 

Il doutait réellement qu'il aurait un jour une relation proche avec Potter et même qu'il l’apprécierait mais s’ils vivaient sous le même toit, être cordiale était le minimum. Plus encore s’il devait le considérer comme son Patriarche. Il était sur que Lucius ne se trompait pas. Le blond était bien trop attaché à toute la tradition pour ne pas connaître tout les tenants et aboutissants. Potter était donc son Patriarche et il lui faudra courber devant lui. 

 

Pendant des années, il s’était courbé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourra bien le faire devant Potter.

 

Par contre, il lui faudra reposer son autorité. Les Serpentards allaient en profiter. Quoique, ils étaient attirés par le pouvoir et cela, ils en avaient. En plus, les journaux représentait Potter comme une pauvre petite victime vulnérable. Ils allaient peut-être affluer autour de Potter faisant semblant de le protéger pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

 

La porte du cachot s’ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Lucius. Avant qu’il ne put dire quoique ce soit le blond parla : 

 

\-  **Perceval a un rat qui a vécu plus de 10 ans et il est formelle c’est le même rat.**

 

Oh par Morgane et Salazar, un animagus. Percy avait eut un animagus comme animal de compagnie !

 

D’un geste, il fit disparaître la potion et couru vers la fin des quartiers du manoir sans s’occuper si Lucius le suivait ou non. 

 

Ils devaient se tromper, ils fallaient qu’ils se trompent. Les Weasley ne pouvaient pas être assez stupide, l’un d’eux était spécialisé dans les créatures magiques. Il n’avait pas pu laisser passer cela !!

 

Surtout que la guerre s’était terminé il y a une dizaine d’année…

 

Severus sortit de la propriété et transplana. 

  
  



End file.
